Stress Realease
by Infactrus Pennae
Summary: This is a PWP type of sniplet geared for mature audiences.


The last forty-eight hours had proven too much for the Captain. The last battle with the Romulan's had been a death sentence for seven of his crew. Even now, as he contemplated his log entry he was sure it would wind him in the midst of a court martial. Jean-Luc sighed as the sound of his Ready Room door chimed. He didn't have focus to entertain anyone at the moment, "Not now!" He called out.

He cursed venomously, as the door opened despite his denial of the intruder's admittance.

Silently, with a distinctly raw hooded look in her blue eyes she crossed the room. Her gaze conveyed an appetite that for once it had nothing to do with enjoyment of food. What she wanted to eat couldn't be found on any menu, at least not one out side a Risian bathhouse.

In her wake she left a trail of blue.

His eyes moved from his computer screen to her delicate figure. Hazel orbs locked onto the blue as it littered his floor. Heated eyes travelled upward over long shapely legs, to the seductive pendulum movements of her full hips as they seduced him wordlessly. Her voluptuous breasts teased him as they bounced unencumbered. His throat involuntarily rose then fell as a brusque sound passed his lips. To loss his self-control was a line he dare not cross. His fingers moved from his lap to his shirt, which he absently tugged. In a strained voice he spoke, "I said not now, Doctor."

"Oh yes now," she said as she rounded the desk, and allowed her knees to bend until she was looking up at him. At first, she focused on his hazel eyes, as her hand settled on his knee. Slowly, it inched up, swatting his away once as he tried to impede her journey.

"You have been too edgy lately. There are reports you have snapped at crew for no apparent reason."

"Beverly, please…don't." His words were labored as he tried to resist her.

When her hand found the massive bulk in his pants she licked her lips and smiled. He was already partly there despite his protests to be left alone. She massaged her palm over the mass and watched as it came to life. Her fingertips inched up to the waistband and ducked inside as he left out a deep hiss and arched into her touch as her fingers contacted his heated flesh.

His eyes became hungry, full of need as her fingers molded themselves partially around the thick shaft of his penis. "Oh….gods…" he exclaimed as she used deep firm strokes on him. Each stroke pushed a moan past his lips as he closed his eyes, no longer willing to protest. She let go of him a moment and before he could open his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he felt his pants being moved to allow his heavy ball sack to spill out over them.

Her next movement actually tickled. First, he felt her long copper hair brush against his thigh, and then when he opened his eyes he watched with delight as her tongue ran down the slit of his cock head. His personal stress reliever lapped up the single droplet of fluid he offered.

When she eased her lips around the beautiful organ her tongue pressed hard against it. Her moist lips stimulated his broad shaft as her throat muscles expertly alternated between contracting and relaxing.

As her warm wet lips surrounded him milking him, she used her finger to massage his heavy balls. She couldn't deny them attention when they craved it just as much as his cock did.

Instinctively, his hips thrust in rhythm with her as she worked.

She knew exactly what she was doing and how he liked it then again she should. This wasn't the first time she had paid him a stress release visit.

Tense hands clutched the side of the chair as beads of sweat cascaded downward from the deep set crease in his brow, down along the contour of his temple. His hazel eyes were once again tightly closed, as he leaned his head back almost entirely against the chair. His cock stiffened and his own thrusts stilled as an eruption of pleasure issued from his mouth as the culmination of her efforts came to a forceful end.

She kept him surrounded by the sweet moisture of her mouth until every last drop of stress was release from his body and he fell flaccid in her mouth. When she finally allowed his spent penis to fall from her mouth she licked her lips, and pushed aside her long copper hair. Her blue eyes looked up at him, "next time you feel stress coming on, just tell me. Don't let it build up like that." She laughed and took his hands and placed it on her huge rounded belly. "Just because I have to wait, for some stress release, doesn't mean his daddy has to."

Jean-Luc smiled down at his wife as he helped her up. "I promise, never to complain when you pay me an office visit again." He joked. Ever since, Dr. Selar had cut them off intercourse, until after their son was born, he had tried to be a patient man. In fact, many times it had lead to cold showers and sleeping on the couch so he wasn't tempted. This battle with the Romulans had just been too much for him. Normally, he worked out his stress with her, in their bed.


End file.
